


your number one with a bullet

by sundaymorning



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaymorning/pseuds/sundaymorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson and Nico are flying to Monaco together when something goes very wrong with the plane. As they were going down one of them confessed their true feelings to the other, not wanting to die without telling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your number one with a bullet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellie_mayflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_mayflower/gifts).



Nico is leaning over Jenson’s shoulder and Jenson is still, trapped by the warmth of Nico’s presence and touch ghosting over his fingers, as Nico guides him on how to manoeuvre his football player avatar to score a goal. Nico’s been trying to teach him how to play since the start of their flight to Monte Carlo and Jenson doesn’t think he will get it right, because of their distractingly close proximity and because he’s not fan of gaming to start with. But when Jenson manages by some fluke to score, Nico beams happily with pride and he remembers why he had let himself be cajoled into playing. 

All of a sudden, the sound of loud thudding against the plane disrupts the silence on board and then two blasts sound in succession, startling them and the other passengers.

They wait for the captain to explain what happened, to give assurance, and they wait for the recovery but it doesn’t come. Only the seatbelt light comes on blinkingly to tell them to fasten their seatbelts. Then at one point, Jenson starts feeling a sort of _weightlessness_ , and then nothing. The plane is a few thousand feet up in the air and it had been going up but now the nose is tipping over like the peak on a rollercoaster and it plunges all the way down, hurtling through the air. After a while the captain finally speaks and Nico translates the French for Jenson. “Brace yourself, we’re going down.” 

Jenson stares at him as the words slowly sink in and panic, tension and fear pool in his gut, twisting and knotting uncomfortably. His mind is in a whirl — the thought of dying soon is horribly nerve-wrecking and the thought of so many things left undone is unsettling and overwhelming. Beside him, Nico fumbles with his pockets for his phone and turns it on, waiting frantically for it to come on but it’s taking too long and he wrings his hands with a frustrated groan knowing they’ll die before he gets a connection to call. Jenson looks at Nico who is visibly terrified and he feels utterly helpless because there’s nothing he can do except hold Nico’s hand and squeeze it tightly. There are words he has yet to say to Nico; all this while he had carefully concealed his feelings and now he feels strongly compelled to confess.

“Nico. I've got something to tell you.” Jenson finds himself saying.

Nico’s gaze is unfocused. “What??”

Definitely not the best time but to hell with it, it’s now or never. Jenson grabs Nico’s shoulders and looks him in the eyes. “I love you.”

“Jenson this isn't the time to be fucking around with me-”

“No I'm not screwing with you.” He shakes Nico’s shoulders exasperatedly. “I really love you, in a let you have the last piece of cake if you wanted it sort of way, and every time you give me that smile I just really, really want to kiss you.”

 

The plane crashes forcefully onto the surface of the sea and the impact slams into the passengers’ backs, crushing the wind of their lungs. It tears through the water on its belly and when it finally slows to a halt, the tremendous relief of the passengers is palpable. But a few seconds later water starts seeping in alarmingly from the tail of the plane which is partially submerged. The water pools around the passengers’ feet and everyone scrambles to the exits. There's a surge of people, lots of pushing and shoving in the aisle and Jenson and Nico take forever to reach the exit.

By then the water has risen to their calves. They join the passengers crowding precariously on the wing of the plane because there’s not enough inflatable rafts for everyone and when a ferry sails towards them, cheers and shouts erupt.

 

Having heard the news, McLaren and Mercedes arrange to have both of them chauffeured to the hotel together and in the car Jenson closes his eyes, weary to the bone. They ride in silence, neither wanting nor having the energy to discuss the events that had taken place.

 

It’s night time when Nico goes to Jenson’s room and joins him at the foot of the bed to watch the news about their plane accident. Apparently, a flock of seagulls had flown into the plane and some had gotten stuck in the plane’s engines, causing them to explode. All the passengers had survived unharmed and the captain is being hailed as a hero. It’s all that they need to see, the footage only triggers bad memories, so Jenson turns the tv off.

There’s silence for a bit and then Nico speaks. “I think we need to talk.” Jenson looks at him expectantly, every word of the confession he gave rushing back to his mind.

“Did you mean what you said on the plane?”

Without doubt, without hesitation. “Yes.”

Nico pauses momentarily and Jenson’s eyes search Nico’s face for a semblance of where this is heading but he remains serious, giving nothing away. “Why only now, Jenson?”

Jenson takes a deep breath. “I didn’t want to lose you. If I had confessed and you didn’t feel the same things would never be the same between us. But today I just had to. I couldn’t go without ever telling you how I feel about you.”

Nico sighs and he murmurs. “I wish you had told me earlier, Jenson. All this time I thought I was the only one.”

Laughter threatens at the tip of Jenson’s tongue, he feels a little breathless and ecstatic and he leans forward to wrap Nico in his arms, pressing a kiss to Nico’s forehead. “Better late than never.”

Nico looks up at him with green eyes bright with intensity and upturned lips waiting to be kissed, and Jenson does, cradling Nico’s chin, thumb stroking down his throat as he kisses Nico hard and slow. With an arm still around Nico’s waist, Jenson shifts them onto the bed so that Nico is lying on top of him and pulls Nico’s shirt off before removing his own, suddenly needing to be as close as possible, to _feel_ Nico on his skin after suppressing his longing for so long. 

The sensation is excitingly new, electrifying, and Jenson pulls Nico nearer, hands splayed over his back as he kisses him til Nico is humming and sighing softly into his mouth, hands on the side of his face and clutching his shoulders.

“I love you.” Jenson tells Nico again as they settle under the covers, limbs tangled and tired breaths filling the quietness of the room.

Nico smiles at him, warm and genuine. “Me too.”

Things are going to be different from now and perhaps intimidating, with numerous possibilities and unknowns for their future, but Jenson knows that the challenge will be worth it and as he falls asleep with Nico by his side, he thinks this is how life should be.

**Author's Note:**

> the idea was referenced from ‘miracle landing on the hudson’; chose monaco so that they could land on a waterbody. once again, thank you so much V, for all the thought and advice.


End file.
